


Shining Opportunities

by TrainerMochi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Chicken Sandwiches, Dragon Girls, F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gijinka, Shiny Pokemon, Shota, Shotacon, Wholesome, Wolf girl, moth girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerMochi/pseuds/TrainerMochi
Summary: Come join the adventures of Pokemon Trainer Fred as he struggles with dealing a harem of pokemon girls who all want his attention.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Gijinka Pokemon Girls, Original Male Character/Hydreigon (Pokemon), Original Male Character/Lycanroc (Pokemon), Original Male Character/Zygarde (Pokemon), Orignal Male Character/Volcarona (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Casual Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Casual Camping  
> Taking out the Goddess of order and nature to a dinner date is a totally great idea!

**Casual Camping**

**Route 8 Campgrounds: Night**  
_Night had descended upon Galar once more. Usually trainers on their journey can be found camping amongst the various routes that connect the region together, however amongst the more popular routes and areas there’s ‘camping sites’ where trainers are provided a small lot to stay in that has more modern luxuries such as electricity and fast food._

???:” Pee-Za?”

_A tall fair skinned woman with white hair wearing a t shirt and jeans is currently sitting at a wooden table occupied with a boy sitting across from her. In the middle of the table lies three pizza boxes with assorted types of pizzas in each box. The white haired woman is curiously observing a pepperoni pizza she’s currently holding in her hand. She proceeds to take a bite before eating the rest of the pizza slice with intense ferocity._

Eliza:” Interesting. You humans have mastered a culinary art that combines grains, dairy, vegetables and meat all into one convenient meal. Whatever shall you humans think of next!”

_A young boy wearing a baseball cap, jeans and a hoodie hands the white haired woman and a napkin._

Fred:” Try to eat the pizza a bit slower, Eliza. You got sauce on your face.”

_Eliza seems embarrassed and uses the napkin to clean her face._

Eliza:” My most sincere apologies. It’s been a while since I last ate. They surely didn’t have culinary delights such as these when I was first roaming the earth.”

_Eliza picks up another pizza slice and starts eating._

Fred:” Well my adventuring party could use another member. Care to join?”

_Eliza stops eating her slice of pizza and sets it back on the table. She then stares at Fred before standing up._

Eliza:” An interesting offer but heed my warning, human.”

_Eliza snaps her fingers and in a flash of light she transforms into a 16 foot tall serpent and starts baring her fangs at the human in front of her._

Eliza:” Many have sought my power in the past. Rulers and greedy humans who thought they were on the same level as a god. Tell me why a goddess such as myself should join your cause.”

Fred:” I can cook a mean curry.”

_Eliza stares at Fred before another flash of light envelops her and she’s transformed back in her human form._

Eliza:”…..go on.”

_And thus the adventuring party gained another member that night. A goddess easily bribed with free food._

**Omake:**

Eliza:” You weren’t phased when I entered my true form. Is there any reason why?”

Fred(Internally):” Don’t mention your dragon fetish. Don’t mention your dragon fetish. Don’t mention your dragon fetish.”

Fred:” ……I have a dragon fetish!”

Fred(internally):” FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first work but I've had these ideas in mind for a while. Eliza is my Shiny Zygarde Gijinka while Fred is my Trainer Shota. I write in a script style because that's just how I write. I have another chapter planned and a character list planned as well to describe my OCs to help make things easier. If requested I might put out the Bios before the 2nd chapter. Until next time! ;)


	2. Winter Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a winter storm hitting Galar, the dragons decide to stay in and few new characters make their debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while!  
> Life has been hitting hard but now I'm back on track with more content soon!  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

**Winter Warmth**

_Dragons have been apart of civilization for centuries. In fact, it’s rumored that the first befriended dragon was one who joined a human at a campfire due to frigid cold. During the winter most dragons tend to bundle up and not go outside due to their distaste for cold weather. In fact, most dragon trainers will stay inside because it’s most likely their dragon has them hostage and wants their warmth. As a wave of cold weather has hit Galar, all trainers have opted for an indoors stay rather than face the heavy snowfall or intense rains._

???:” WE’RE BACK!”

_In the doorway we see two people. One is a small human boy with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes wearing very heavy winter clothing and a beanie, while holding plastic bags that have a silhouette of a chicken on it. The other person standing beside the boy is an older female wearing a big fluffy coat, sweatpants and boots, as she’s also holding more plastic bags full of food. What’s noticeable is that the girl looks human but has two “horns” on her head. As both enter the house, we see a dragon girl all bundled up on the couch. The girl has a green and purple blanket covering herself and notices the duo entering the house._

Athena:” Welcome back, master! Please close the door you’re letting the cold air in!”

_As the duo enter the house, they close the door behind them and proceed to head into the kitchen._

Athena:” Are you planning on cooking tonight, human?”

Fred:” I’m too tired. Instead I just decided to buy fast food tonight. Hopefully you guys are fine with chicken sandwiches.”

_After Fred puts the food onto the table, he pulls himself a chair and proceeds to lay his head down on the table in defeat. The girl with the “horns” comes over to where Fred is sitting and places a hand on him._

Solaris:” There! There! He’s lucky to have a moth girl such as myself when you dragons get too cold.”

_Athena looks mildly annoyed at Solaris’ comment._

Athena:” We can’t help it. Winter is usually when dragons would decide to hibernate but for hybrids is just a very annoying season. Pass me a sandwich will ya?”

_Solaris digs around the bag full of food and grabs a tinfoil covered sandwich. She then tosses it towards Athena with the dragon girl letting it hit her face._

Athena:” …. thanks.”

_Solaris digs another sandwich out of the bag and places it near Fred’s face. The human boy gets up and starts unwrapping his dinner from its tinfoil shell._

Fred:” Where’s Eliza and Cream?”

_Athena finally unwraps her sandwich and looks at the human._

Athena:” Eliza got too cold and decided to drag the boy to bed with her. They’re probably both asleep at this point.”

???:” I smell chicken! I also smell a wonderful little snack!”

_Fred, Solaris and Athena look towards the hallway to see a wolf girl with blue fur looking at them. She’s wearing a hoodie, thigh high socks, and pajama shorts. Solaris then picks out another sandwich from the bag and throws it at the wolf girl._

Solaris:” CATCH!”

_The wolf girl jumps up and manages to catch the sandwich in her mouth. She then takes it out of her mouth and starts unwrapping the tinfoil._

Luna:” You could’ve at least removed the tinfoil first!”

_Solaris shrugs. Luna then walks towards the table and sits herself down, but not before grabbing Fred from his chair and placing him on her lap. The human offers no resistance and nestles his head in Luna’s chest._

Fred:” So warm……. sandwich….”

_Luna gives a slight smile and hands Fred his sandwich. The wolf girl looks happy at her accomplishment as Fred continues eating his sandwich._

Luna:” Awwww! Did someone miss their favorite wolf?”

_Fred gives a slight hum in response. Luna laughs a little before nuzzling herself into the human’s neck. On cold winter days like these it’s a reminder to Fred about how much he was appreciated and he secretly hoped it would never end._

**Extra:**

Originally wanted to write something Christmas related but didn’t get any ideas till recently. I wrote this before 2021.

Omake 1:

Luna:” How dare you treat me like a dog! I have more dignity than that!”

Fred:” Hug!”

_Luna quickly picks up Fred and nuzzles him._

Luna:” I’ll make an exception just for him though!”

Omake 2:

Solaris:” Are you going to stay on that couch all day?”

Athena:” I’ve gotten too comfortable. I’ve finally become one with the couch and the universe. Pass me another sandwich.”

_Solaris grabs the bag and flings it at Athena. It hits the dragon girl on her head and knocks her out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 2!  
> I was wondering if I should just make an entire chapter with character descriptions or post the character descriptions in the chapter they appear in?  
> Comment down what you think and any suggestions on what I should write next.  
> Till next time!


End file.
